This project was designed to examine potentially modifiable factors present during pregnancy in obese women that contribute to the increased risk of obesity in their offspring. During the most recent study year, we examined 15 four year old children whose mothers had been characterized for insulin sensitivity, energy expenditure and body composition during pregnancy. The children had estimates of body composition using dual-photon absorptiometry, estimates of regional fat distribution using skinfold assessment and estimates of free living energy expenditure employing doubly-labelled water.